Overheard
by my daydream world
Summary: Set in 5:02 Gwaine goes back to look for Merlin and overheards him talking with the Dlamair


**Hi all just a little one shot. Gwaine overheard the convection with Merlin and the Dlamair enjoy**

Gwaine went back looking for Merlin. He wonder were he got too and if he became dragon food. Gwaine lightly shook his head. He couldn't understand why Merlin wanted to get chased by a dragon. But then again their was a lot about Merlin he or anyone else understood. But Gwaine was sure Merlin was alright. He always was – apart from the time with the dorocha that should of killed him but didn't. And he come back as good as new. No one question how Merlin got better or how he even survived. Gwaine guess it was best not to ask.

Gwaine walked past to place the and the other knights come across Arthur and Mordred. Gwaine feel guilty not asking after Merlin. Merlin was always there when Arthur, himself and the other needed him. But when Merlin himself was missing or needing help where was he? Where were the others? A voice inside Gwaine said "nowhere" Gwaine remember when he and Merlin went after Arthur to the castle of the fisher king, Gwaine had called Merlin his best friend. His only friend. What sort of friend was he? Gwaine made a vow to himself that he would at lest talk to Merlin more.

Gwaine stop when he saw the familiar bluish light and a familiar voice "ilc the thurhaele thinu licsar" Gwaine hind and Merlin come too. What had happen? Was it Morgana like who hurt Arthur? Why did Mordred leave Merlin? Gwaine watch as Merlin open his eyes "Emrys lie still" said the creature. Emrys? Thought Gwaine. He hear stories of a person called Emrys . But Merlin couldn't be? Can he? Merlin seem unsurprised by this name the creature carried on talking "Much blood has been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want"

Merlin seen to known what was going on. When didn't he? "You mean the Dlamair?" The creature nodded "Morgana never find it?" so that was what Morgana was after

"And she never will" said the creature. Gwaine grinned he was glad but he wonder why. How did this creature know? Merlin answer his unasked question

"Because it is you. You are the key to all knowledge" said Merlin, Gwaine feel like laughing he thought he he was looking for a metal keg. "At times I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me. But that is nothing to what you carry" That gain Gwaine attention. Gwaine never heard Merlin sound so... lonely and... tired before. If Merlin was this Emrys Gwaine feel sorry for him.

"It is both a blessing and a cures" said the Dlamair "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Gwaine looked at Merlin he didn't know what he expected Merlin to say. "No. I don't think it would be a good idea" Gwaine wonder what he would say if it had been him.

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the mind of men" said the Dlamair. The second time Gwaine had Merlin being called Emrys. The Dlamair turn to go but to Gwaine surprise Merlin stop him.

"Wait... there is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's bane then who is?" it was a odd question. Why would Mordred killed Arthur? Had Merlin first turn down to the dlamair because Merlin had see some kind of future before?

The Dlamair said one word "Himself" The DLamair then went away Gwaine swore he hear him say "Goodbye Emrys" Gwaine saw Merlin thinking thing thought. Gwaine walk back in the tunnel more away from Merlin. He knew on thing Emrys had magic. But he also knew Merlin was on Camelot side and would risk his only life for it. And had done. Gwaine started walking back to were he was. Hoping Merlin didn't see him listening in. He was Merlin walk out still with a thoughtful look. "There you are! Were have you been?" asked Gwaine walking up to Merlin.

"Got lost" said Merlin "How's Arthur?"

Of course Merlin first thought "He's fine. Did you catch up with the dragon?"

"No" said Merlin. Gwaine knew Merlin was lying "Lets get out"

"Right with you mate" said Gwaine he paused "Thank for coming all this way, you didn't have too" it was true Merlin didn't have to go on half the trip he did.

"And leave Arthur on his own?" asked Merlin "He is his own worst emery"

Gwaine force a laugh "I been thinking, I need some time off, because being hold prisoner after all."

Merlin laughed "I don't think Arthur would let that happen"

"You know what Merlin" said Gwaine trying to find the right words "You the most incredible person I know"

Merlin frowned "What do you mean?"

"What ever you want it too" said Gwaine "Come on I see enough of the place to last me a live time"

**What do you think? Hope it was aright. Please review to let me know. Can't wait for tomorrow the death song of Uther Pendragon **


End file.
